


Training with Keith

by Eternal_Darkness



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: I swear I'm a good person, M/M, Oh fuck I wrote smut, Oh god, This is Bad, dont judge, oh boy, please don't judge, smuuuuuuuut, this is why I have no friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: "I've been watching you practice." Keith said, "I've noticed a lot of things as well.""Oh really? Like what?""For starters, your stance is way off." Keith stood behind Lance, his hands firmly gripping his hips. Lance froze, the simple touch sending outstanding sensations throughout Lance's body.Keith's face nuzzled the crook of Lance's neck, his hot breath sent shivers down Lance's spine. Lance was almost frozen stiff, the gravity of the situation sinking into his head."Just move your hips slightly, like this." Keith pushed his hips on Lance, slowly moving both of them as if they were actually fighting."Fuck me." Lance murmured under his breath, the tingling sensation travelling down. Keith froze at the words that tumbled out of Lance's mouth.





	Training with Keith

The fact that Keith looked like a god, was no help at all. The boy may have been a bit shorter, but _damn_ those abs.

Lance observed the sweaty paladin as he trained. The way the sweat slowly rolled down his forehead, the way his hips moved when he swung the sword. Lance wanted nothing more than to-

" _Shit_ " he murmured.

Keith had started to peel off the soaked shirt in between the next level of training. Lance had never been so happy for someone to get rid of a shirt.

Ten minutes later, the red paladin finished his training. Beads of sweat slowly drizzled down Keith's face, brining ideas into Lances head.

Now lance had never been one to think of such things, but Keith did things to his body and mind that he had never dreamed of. He took two steps at a time, rushing down into the arena.

"Hey! Keith!" He called, stumbling clumsily over his long legs. They weren't as toned as Keith's of course, his intense workouts only stopped for food and power naps. Lance constantly worried for the health of his fellow paladin.

"That was amazing! How about you show me a few moves!" Lance giddily bounced on the ball of his feet.

"I'm actually about to take a quick nap and shower, how about you come to my room and we can talk more." Keith picked up the nearly drenched shirt from the floor and started to walk. Lance was frozen before stumbling over to catch up to Keith.

As they approached the doorframe, Lance slowed down. Nobody entered Keith's room, _ever_.

Lance walked across the threshold, excitement and nerves racking his body. He would be the only one other than Keith to set foot in this room- at least, since Keith occupied it.

"I've been watching you practice." Keith said, "I've noticed a lot of things as well."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"For starters, your stance is way off." Keith stood behind Lance, his hands firmly gripping his hips. Lance froze, the simple touch sending outstanding sensations throughout Lance's body.

Keith's face nuzzled the crook of Lance's neck, his hot breath sent shivers down Lance's spine. Lance was almost frozen stiff, the gravity of the situation sinking into his head.

"Just move your hips slightly, like this." Keith pushed his hips on Lance, slowly moving both of them as if they were actually fighting.

"Fuck me." Lance murmured under his breath, the tingling sensation travelling down. Keith froze at the words that tumbled out of Lance's mouth.

"Umm..." he mumbled, taking a small step back. "Pardon?" He let out a small grunt as he accidentally backed himself into a wall.

When he thought back on it the next morning, Lance didn't know why he did exactly what he did. But something about Keith looking so vulnerable, backed up against the wall, pouting, his face flushed, it did something to Lance. So his actions can be somewhat explainable.

He slowly approached Keith and trapped the shorter boy in between his arms. One arm had him leaning against the wall, his forearm and wrist felt the cool wall as his sleeve shifted. His other arm wrapped tightly around Keith's waist as he slowly leaned in a whispered, "Fuck me."

His lips bent down to Keith's, trapping them in the moment. Sparks flew and he could feel the heat rush to Keith's face. Keith's hands hungrily clawed at Lance's neck, desperately needing more.

Lance moved his lips down towards Keith's neck. "Lance..." Keith threw his head back. "Jesus, you're so good at this."

With that comment, Lance's friend woke up a little bit more. He didn't exactly know why, but compliments and praise always made him a little more excited. Lance shrugged of the jacket, it was getting hot in there.

Keith gripped at the hem of Lance's shirt, attempting to get it over his head. Lance slowly removed his lips and let Keith strip him of the thin fabric separating their chests.

Lance's mouth greedily resumed on Keith's neck. Hungrily nipping just under his ear. Keith- in response to the sensations of pleasure being sent throughout his body- emitted a moan.

In exactly two hour and fifteen minutes, Keith would wake up in the bed that Lance was currently dragging him to. He would wake up with the single thought of " _oh shit_ ".

But as for the current moment, he was only now being hungrily tossed onto the soft mattress by the blue paladin. So he still had two hours and ten minutes (as of now) until he actually processed their actions.

Lance stared at Keith, a thought so small yet so significant, running through his head

" _Jesus Christ, Keith looks vulnerable_." And that made Lance even more excited.

He slowly dragged his teeth across Keith's neck. Not hard enough to hurt in anyway, but hard enough to send shivers of pleasure through Keith's spine.

He slowly kissed all the way down Keith's chest, leaving a small love bite over every inch of skin Lance's could get his greedy lips onto. Keith squirmed in anticipation as Lance slowly approached the hem of his pants.

Lance dove back up to Keith's lips, never breaking the kiss as his hands fumbled with Keith's jeans. It only took a few moments of course.

In those few moments, the boys were able to savour the moment. Keith relished in the taste of Lance's sweet, sugary lips. Small traces of the cookies Hunk had prepared using herds and such they found on the last planet lingered on Lance's lips.

And Keith made sure to taste it.

Lance, on the other hand, savoured the moment of running his hands up and Keith's body. Taking in every curve and muscle and bone. He loved Keith's body.

And he made sure to remember every inch.

But both boys loved the eruption of sparks and butterflies in their stomachs. Both refusing to admit it.

Once Lance was able to slip Keith's pants off, he resumed his kisses on Keith's abdomen. He gripped the hem of Keith's boxer briefs in between his teeth, slowly pulling them all the way off of Keith's toned legs.

"Fuck." Keith murmured under his breath.

His erection now stood free as Lance looked at it for a moment, frozen in place.

Lance was certainly not a virgin, but for some reason, Keith made him nervous. He was afraid of disappointing Keith. He was afraid of not being able to please Keith.

He was a nervous wreck for Keith.

But Keith didn't mind, he found it adorable.

"You're doing great, baby." He said, tangling his hands in lances hair. This, of course, made Lance happy and determined.

So, pushing aside his nerves and those God damn butterflies who were currently residing in Lance's stomach, he gripped Keith's member.

Slowly, Lance swirled his tongue over Keith's head. Teasingly blowing on it and licking the sides. Keith groaned in response.

Lance, being the big mouth he is, fit Keith's entire member in his mouth. Let Lance tell you, Keith /was not/ small.

Lance bobbed his head up and down, loving the way Keith's hands tangled in his hair. And the way his PreCum tasted on his lips.

Keith loved the tight sensation he got in his stomach every time Lance's mouth went down on him. He loved the warmth around his dick and the gentle way Lance scraped his teeth across Keith's skin.

Lance could feel Keith building up. So he quickened his pace and gently massaged Keith's balls. Not too long after, Keith shot a think creamy rope of cum down Lance's throat.

Lance swallowed and sucked Keith dry. He slowly crawled back up to Keith.. a small line of cum still left over on his lip. He dove done and pressed his lips down on Keith's.

Keith could still taste himself in Lance's mouth. The sweet taste of cookies was replaced by the bitter sweet taste of Keith's cum.

The two moaned and pretty much lost themselves in the tangle of limbs. Keith didn't know what arm was his or what he was touch, but he knew he enjoyed it.

Lance slid out of his pants as fast as could. Keith stared at him and weakly reached for a condom. He es still drained from the earlier events. Lance slipped over to his jacket and grabbed, what looked like, lube.

"I made some using some of the supplies we gathered at our last stop," He explained. Keith smirked and rolled in front of Lance's dick, slowly sliding the condom on.

"Were you expecting this?" He playfully asked. Lance snorted in response, "possibly."

Lance brought Keith back up so he was sitting on his knees, Lance standing beside the bed. Both their lips tangled in an erotic mess. He pressed an hand to Keith's chest, and slowly pushed him back on to the bed. Keith obliged and gently laid back.

Lance rubbed some of the DIY lube on his cock, lifting Keith's leg so it wrapped around his shoulder. He gently placed a kiss right in Keith's nose.

"Are you sure you want this baby?"

"As long as it's you, I want it."

With that, Lance slowly pushed himself inside of Keith. Keith gasped at the size and the sudden stretch of his anus. He grasped the sheets in his hand, his mouth staying open in pure bliss and pleasure.  
And major pain. Burning sensation travelling through Keith's body. But it was Lance, so Keith dealt with it as bliss clouded his eyes.

Lance's eyes rolled back at the right sensation of Keith. He gave Keith a minute to adjust to his size, before starting starting to slowly pound in and out. He kissed at the side of Keith's eyes, tears threatening to spill.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Don't even think of stopping. This is fucking amazing." He groaned.

And do, Lance didn't. He sped up again, and again, and again, till he was just repeatedly slamming himself inside of Keith with animal speed.  
Keith let out strangled groans and moans.

"Agh!" He cried. Lance could sense his looming orgasm, so he relentlessly drilled his pipe into Keith's body, making sure he wouldn't be walking or sitting for days.

Lance's tree trunk began to twitch uncontrollably as he emptied a batter of his hot cum into Keith.

The sensation of being filled was enough to push Keith over the edge as he saw colours that didn't exist and let out a loud moan. As bot boys finished, Lance crawled up beside Keith and gently stroked his face.

Keith's eyes started to close. Lance gently ran his thumb along Keith's muscles.

"Tired already?"

"My original intent /was/ to nap. Besides, you basically ruined me from training for the next three days."

"I don't think I'd mind you being forced to stay in bed for three days." Lance moved to pull Keith under the blankets as he slowly crawled under himself.

"What will the others think?" Keith submissively crawled under the covers and cuddled into Lance's chest.

"Will they actually think anything happened? It's us." But Keith was already falling asleep.

"duerme bien mi amor" Lance mumbled. As he gently kissed Keith's hair.  
\------------  
It was an hour and three minutes later that Keith woke up. Lance's arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close. Keith's own hands were pressed up against Lance's chest and their legs were a mess of limbs. And Keith thought one small subject.

 _"oh shit_."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the cringe is real.


End file.
